


Not a Religious Man

by Im_Really_Tired



Series: Lannister family Modern!Au [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Study, F/M, POV Tyrion Lannister, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, tyrion analysing his siblings' relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 15:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Really_Tired/pseuds/Im_Really_Tired
Summary: Tyrion was born as a third child to a motherless family as tough and glorious as a lion pride.





	Not a Religious Man

**Author's Note:**

> So I was really curious about what it might be like to grow up with the Lannister twins for siblings. Specially in a modern setting.  
> This happened

Tyrion was born as a third child to a motherless family as tough and glorious as a lion pride. He had a minister for a father, feared by the whole state, who saw him as a stain in the pristine Lannister family picture, and two siblings, seven years his seniors, as similar as mirror reflections.

His brother and sister were as different in attitude as they were alike in their elegant features and golden hair. Jaime was warm where Cersei was cold, gentle where she was rough, smiling while she scowled. Jaime would bounce baby Tyrion on his lap and sit to watch cartoons with him. Meanwhile, he honestly couldn’t remember one time Cersei picked him up that didn’t end badly in one way or another. She stopped being allowed to hold him when a maid happen upon him inside the washing machine - turned off, but still in bad taste.

Tyrion figured that was the reason the two of them got along so well, they complemented each other in a somewhat twisted way. Everything the twins did, they did with elegance and an uncanny synchronicity. He remembers being young, as far back as his memories went, and wishing to have been born together with them. Maybe then he would’ve looked like them, tall and slender, instead of short and crooked. He’d be good at sports and good with girls, people would respect him instead of snickering behind his back - or to his face. 

But the only thing he’d ever had in common with them had been the blond hair and sly smile, so he kept wishing to be like them, in his childhood innocence. They didn’t have to go through the things he did. They didn’t know what it was like to feel lonely or out of place, for they always had one another no matter what, and home was where the other went. 

That yearning didn’t last long, though. The more Tyrion became aware of Cersei’s animosity towards him, the smaller his desire of being part of them got. Soon, he realized that the affections Jaime and Cersei shared were meant for themselves and themselves alone. So he decided not to meddle.  
It seemed natural to him. After all, they’d been brought into this world together. He would see Cersei silently enter their brother’s bedroom at late hours of the night, he would listen to the sighs and the whispers and the giggles, he would fall asleep to the sound of bed squeaking and sheets rustling. Whatever it was they were doing, it was intimate and not meant for his ears.

It never occurred to him that, perhaps, not all twins acted like that, until Jaime petted his hair and kindly told him not to tell anyone about what he’d witnessed - the one time he brought it up. Young Tyrion did not understand why, but it was their little secret, so he kept quiet. Even so, it hadn’t crossed his mind to talk to anyone about it, after all, it was something that happened almost every night, it was routine, it didn’t seem mention worthy.

He grew up watching his siblings hold hands whenever their father had his back turned. He never told Jaime this, but there was a time, he couldn’t be older than seven, he watched them kiss when the door wasn’t closed properly. He wasn’t surprised, he knew they did it, he’d heard it before. But it was his first time seeing it. Lips locked, kissing deeply, hands grabbing onto each other for dear life. It was nothing like the sweet pecks Jaime gave him when tucking him to bed.

He started reading very young, way before he started going to class and, half way through elementary school, he started reading books for grown adults. Books without heroes and villains, without the black and white good versus evil all his previous books were filled with. They were explicit and raw and he loved them with all his heart. He finally had found a place for himself, surrounded by novels, old and new, cheerful and tragic, educational and fictional.

He learned about sex that way. Not the mechanics of it. He’d known about human reproduction for a long time. But it was his first time learning about desire and lust, pleasure and love and everything no one bothered teaching his nine year old self. Suddenly, the whispers and sighs made sense. And, after reading a book in particular, he learned the concept of incest and how it was perceived. All the secrecy clicked in his head. Why father couldn’t know, why the only people he’d seen acting that way had been couples in books and shows, and other people’s parents.

However, even after that, he couldn’t bring himself to be bothered by it. No matter how much society rubbed off on him, or how much older he got. Even to his teenage self, there was nothing more natural to him than the secret hand holding, stolen kisses and muffled moans his siblings shared.

He did wonder if it made them bad people. Try as he might he couldn’t think of his big brother, the person who used to tuck him in, sneak lollipops under his pillow when he lost a tooth, and fight bullies for him - both at school and at home - as a bad person. One could call him cocky, sure. Sly and arrogant were words that could be used to describe Jaime, but that didn’t make him terrible. Terrible. That’s a word that could be used to describe Cersei, his main bully, being closely followed by their father. She was rude and downright mean. One could even call her cruel, under some occasions. Then again, Tyrion could very well say that kissing her brother behind - mostly - closed doors had been the least harmful thing Cersei had done. In fact, the only thing that made her human in his eyes was the love she’d always nurtured for Jaime.

He figured that if his siblings were sinning, then he was guilty as well. And, if that were the case, he’d probably be punished for all the lies he told to protect his family. Even so, Tyrion Lannister was many things: a third child, a disappointing son, a dwarf, a member of one of the richest families in the state. But, a religious man, he was not.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd really appreciate any kind of feedback you could give me! Good or bad.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
